videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Cash
Super Smash Bros. Cash is a 8 Players Game for the fighting games starters and unlockables Chiracters and thier Color Outfit Changings from the universe released in near future. Veterans *Mario *Luigi *Princess Paech *Princess Daisy *Princess Rosalina *Toad *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Petery Piranha *Piranha Plant *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Ashley *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King K. Rool *Link *Toon Link *Princess Zelda *Sheik *Samus Aran *Dark Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Fox McClould *Falco Lombardi *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Pokemon Trainer **Squirtle **Ivysuar **Charizard *Greninja *Meowth *Vaporeon *Snivy *Incineroar *Captain Falcon *Ness *Marth *Ike *Robin *Corrin *Pit *Palutena *Ice Climbers *Olimer *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Power the Fox *Crash Bandicoot *Mega Man *Ryaman *Bayonetta *Pac-Man *Little Mac *Villager *Isabelle *Simon *Richter *Mii Fighters **Mii Brawler **Mii Swordfighter **Mii Gunner *Inklings *Shulk *Issac *Ryu *Ken Newcomers *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Paper Mario *NES Mario *Toadette *Birdo *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong *Classic Sonic *Classic Tails *Classic Knuckles *Diego **Mommy Jaguar **Armadillo **Okapi *Mrs. Pac-Man *Spyro *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Mulan *Wreck-It Ralph *Riku *Conker the Squrriel *Dracula *Mavis *Louie *Jimmy Neutron *Alicia **Croc **Otter **White-Tailed *Tak *Dudley Puppy *Leonardo *Donatello *Rahael *Michelangelo *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Renji Abarai *Rukia Abarai *Sasuke Uchiha *Vegeta *Shrek *Donkey *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Revan *Beast Boy Items *Smash Ball *Assist Trophy *Battle Card *Poke Ball *Master Ball *Capsule *Party Ball *Smoke Ball *Crates *Barrels *TNT Crate *Nitro Crate *Cucco *Mr. Santurn *Ray Gun *Cannon Gun *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Home-Run Bat *Beam Sword *Fan *Star Rod *Lid's Stick *Hammer *Warp Star *Timer *Bunny-Rabbit's EarsHood *Team Healer *Lighting *Firework *Bumper *Flipper *Freezie *Unira *Super Star *Poison Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *Super Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Exploding Tag *Pow Box *Ban Box *Blast Box *Metal Box *Vinish Box *Bob-Bomb *Smart Bomb *Gooey Bomb *Motion-Sencer Bomb *Deku-Nut *Magic Ring *Super Leaf *Vinci *Feather Wing Box *Pasrol Umbrella *Foods *Eggs *Soccer Ball *Basket Ball *Dodgeball *Baseball *Volleyball *Football *Maximus Tomato *Heart Cantainer *E - Tank *Bugs *Incents *Fairy Bottle *Beehive *Pitfall *Dragoon *Daybreak *Red Shell *Orange Shell *Yellow Shell *Green Shell *Blue Shell *Purple Shell Poke Balls *Venusaur *Mew *Celebi *Porygon *Bonsly *Porygons *Bellossorm *Delibird *Goldilnmagikarp *Weezing *Togepi *Metagross *Chik *Electrode Assist Trophies *Azael *Pocahontas *Sold Snake *Roger Radicliffe *Proto Man *Evil Emperor Zurg *Werewolf Shaggy Rogers *Tarzan *Flint Lockwood *Lamprick *Rock Lee *Kratos Aurion *Shang Yu *Dr. Wreight *Dr. Willy *Classic Dr. Eggman *Mowgil *Hedes *Vexen *Lexaeus *Zexio *Marluxia *Larxene *Annsem *Nabbit *Wasabi *Fred Zilla *Dr. Applecheeks *Merinda *Captain Hook *Fievel Mousekewitz *Baby Donkey Kong *Baby Yoshi *Mr. M *Mr. L *Rabbids *Wallace *Hammer Bro *Toon Mario *John Smith *Sally P. James Sullivan *Viewtiful Joe *Phoxnix Wright *Kristoff *Mickey Mouse *Mor'Du *Tinker Bell *Elsa *Anna *Pete *Starman *Fix-It Felix *Mike *Rambi *Baymax *Randoll Boggs *Jack Skelligton *Spikeman *Prince of Sable *Hans *Lakeitu and Spike *Excitebike *Dillon *Light Yagami *Peter Pan *Doctor Neo. Cortex *Genie *Rocko *King K. Rool *Stafy Battle Cards *Stitch *Dumbo *Scar *Zazu *Olaf *Hopper *Flik *Heimlich *Bear *Terk *Bullseye *Pascal *Meeko *Flit *Percy *Tigger *Piglet *Rabbit *Winnie the Pooh *Robin Hood *Chicken Little *Llama Kuzco *Bambi *Simba Stages *Battlefield *Final Destination *Waiting Room *Omega Family Lite *Sega Console *Xbox Console *Playstation *Playstaton 2 *Nintendo DS *Nintendo 3DS *Game Boy *Game Boy Color *Game Boy Advance *NES Classic Edition *Nintendo 64 *Nintendo Gamecube *Nintendo Wii *Nintendo Wii U *Nintendo Switch *Dr. Mario and Dr. Luigi *New Dork City *WaluigiPinball, Gamer *Pridelands *Skyloft Voyage *Temple of Time *Hylian Skies *Big Blue Sand Ocean *Mute Port Town Aero Dive City *New Pork Onnet City *Planet Zedes Bristar Depths *Mirror Rainbow Route Chamber *Butter Building *Coneria Sector Z *Pokemon Colossem Stadium *Palutena's Temple Shrine *Castle Wally *PhotoChat 1 & 2 *Venus Lighthouse *Lazytown Village *The Swamp *Bokini Bottom *Moray Tower *Agrabah *The Land of Dragons *Bumblyburg Past Stages *Metal Caven 64 *Galaxy Tours SSF2 *Mushroom Kingdom 64 *Mushroom Kingdom II Melee *Princess Peach's Castle 64/Melee *Luigi's Mansion Brawl *Delfino Plaze Brawl *Paper Mario 3DS *Mario Bros. Brawl *WarioWare, Inc Brawl/SSF2 *Emerald Cave SSF2 *Jungle Hijinx SSF2 *75m Brawl *Hyrule Castle 64 *Hyrule Temple Melee *Great Bay Melee *Pirate Ship Brawl *Crateria SSF2 *Fourside Melee *Magicant 3DS *Dream Land 64 *Green Greens Melee *Fountain of Dreams Melee *Halberd Brawl *Meteo Campaigns SSF2 *Saffron City 64 *Poke Floats Melee *Spear Pillar Brawl *Castle Saige Brawl *Gaur Plain U *Distant Planet Brawl *Skyword Brawl *Green Hill Zone Brawl *Casimo Night Zone SSF2 *Central Highway SSF2 *Pac-Maze 3DS *Twilight Town SSF2 *Dracula's Castle SSF2 *Steel Driver SSF2 *Hidden Leaf Village SSF2 *Planet Namek SSF2 *World Tornament SSF2 *Tower of Salvstion SSF2 *Migder U *Suzaku Castle U *Umbra Clock Town U *Wrecking Crew U *Pilotwings U *Boxing Ring U Masterpieces *Ice Climbers (1/30/1985) *Super Mario Bros. (10/18/1985) *Balloon Fight (4/15/1986) *Kid Icarus (8/21/1987) *The Legend of Zelda (8/22/1987) *Punch-Out! Featuring Mr. Dream (10/14/1987) *Donkey Kong (9/9/1988) *Mage Man (7/11/1989) *Super Mario World (8/18/1991) *F-Zero (8/18/1991) *Super Mario Kart (9/8/1992) *Kirby's Adventures (5/11/1993) *PAC-MAN (10/13/1993) *Aladdin (11/21/1993) *Super Mertold (4/19/1994) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (8/10/1994) *The Lion King (12/8/1994) *Earthbound (6/5/1995) *Super Mario 64 (6/23/1996) *Crash Bandicoot (9/9/1996) *Pinocchio (11/1/1996) *Star Fox 64 (6/30/1997) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (11/5/1997) *Crash Bandicoot: Warped (11/4/1998) *Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (11/21/1998) *Super Smash Bros. 64 (4/26/1999) *Antz (9/24/1999) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grounchland (10/7/1999) *Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry (11/12/2000) *The Emperor's New Groove (12/31/2000) *Sonic Advance (2/3/2001) *Paper Mario 64 (2/5/2001) *Conker's Bad Fur Day (3/5/2001) *Mario Kart: Super Circut (8/27/2001) *Luigi's Mansion (11/18/2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (8/26/2002) *Sonic Advance (3/9/2003) *Finding Nemo (5/11/2003) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (10/7/2003) *Mario and Luigi: Superstar Sega (11/17/2003) *Mario vs Donkey Kong (5/24/2004) *Sonic Advence 3 (6/7/2004) *Super Mario 64 DS (11/21/2004) *Super Princess Peach (10/20/2005) *New Super Mario Bros. (5/15/2006) Unlockable Characters *'Lucas' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Ness without continuing or play 10 matches. *'Super Sonic' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Sonic on any difficulty levels or play 20 matches. *'Wolf O'Donnell' unlockable-Complete Target Test with all 8 starting characters or play 30 matches. *'Swiper' unockable-Clear Classic Mode with any characters or play 40 matches *'Knuckles the Echidna' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with any characters or play 50 matches. *'Jafar' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode on any difficulty with Aladdin or Princess Jasmine or play 60 matches *'Bomberman' unlockable-Complete Target Test with 12 starting characters or play 70 matches *'Lion' unlockable-Complete Event #14 Jumanji Stampede or play 80 matches *'Elastgirl' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with 13 character or play 90 matches *'Banjo and Kazooie' unlockable-Clear Event Match #26 Animal Behavior! or play 100 matches *'Roxas' unlockable-Clear Event Match #29 Heartless Battles or play 110 matches *'Super Shadow' unlockable-Play Coins battles 5 times or play 120 matches *'Boots' unlockable-Complete Board the Platforms with 12 starting Characters or play 130 matches *'Paper Luigi' unlockable-Complete Classic Mode with Paper Mario or play 140 matches *'Krystal' unlockable-Play King of the rings 5 times or play 150 matches *'Sportucas '''unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with any Characters or play 160 matches *'Lucina''' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with any Characters or play 170 matches *'Dark Pit' unlockable-Play Deathmatch 5 times or play 180 matches *'Shadow the Hedgehog' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Sonic and Tails or play 190 matches *'Black Mage' unlockable-Play team battles 5 times or play 200 matches *'Pichu' unlockable-Clear 15-Minute-Man Mode or play 210 matches *'R.O.B.' unlockable-Clear Rival-Man Mode or play 220 matches *'Larry-Boy' unlockable-Complete Target Test with 14 Characters ro play 230 matches *'Rouge the Bat' unlockable-Play vs mode as Sonic and Tails or play 240 matches *'Eagle' unockable-Clear Event Match #30 The Meadow or play 250 matches *'Blaze the Cat' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Knuckles or play 260 matches *'Cloud Strife' unlockable-Complete 10-Man Mode or play 270 matches *'Mr. Incredible' unlockable-Play at Burglyburg Stage 10 times or play 280 matches *'Alph' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Olimar or play 290 matche *'Crono' unlockable-Clear Endless-Man Mode or play 300 matches *'Inuyasha' unlockable-Reflect 10 projestiles or play 310 matches *'Sqruidward Tentacles' unlockable-Clear Crystal Blast Smash with 8 characters or play 320 matches *'Monster Jerry' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode without losing any lives or play 330 matches *'Princess Dora' unlockable-Play Vs. mode for 10 combinal hours. or play 340 matches *'Cream the Rabbit' unlockable-Complete Crystal Blast Smash with 30 characters or play 350 matches *'Sam Manson' unockable-Clear Home-run Contest with any Characters or play 360 matches *'Luke Skywalker' unlockable-Complete 3 Minutes-Man Mode or play 370 matches *'Zero' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Mega Man or play 380 matches *'Baby Jaguar' unockable-Clear Fighting Team-Man Mode or play 390 matches *'Dr. Mario' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Mario or play 400 matches *'Puss in Boots' unlockable-Complete Random-Man Mode or play 410 matches *'Amy Rose' unlockable-Collect 250 Trophies in Trophy Rush or play 420 matches *'Pixel' unlockable-Complete Classic Mode with more characters or play 430 matches *'Thingama Bob' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with 30 Characters or play 440 matches *'Mr. Game and Watch' unlockable-Win Vs Match with 14 character or play 450 matches *'Batman' unlockable-Clear 10 Event Matches or play 460 matches *'Mega Man X' unlockable-Play in Castle Wally 10 times or play 470 matches *'Tyrone' unlockable-Complete Classic Mode on any difficulty or play 480 matches *'Butch Cat' unlockable-Clear 20 Event Matches or play 490 matches *'Woody' unlockable-Play Nintendo 64 15 times or play 500 matches *'Robot Cat' unlockable-Clear Event Match #37 Sonic's Adventure of Tails in Skidooland or play 510 matches *'Young Link' unlockable-Complete Classic Mode with Link or Toon Link or play 520 matches *'Cowboy Pablo' unlockable-Complete Board the Platforms with 10 Characters or play 530 matches *'Mighty' unlockable-Play a Vs Matches were both Classic Sonic and Classic Tails or play 540 matches *'Spiderman' unlockable-Play a Vs Matches on New Dork City with Mario or Sonic or play 550 matches *'Ruby' unockable-Clear Classic Mode using any difficulty or play 560 matches *'Tinkal the Echidna '''unlockable-Play more Team Batltle Matches or play 570 matches *'Lucario''' unlockable-Complete Classic Mode with Pikachu or Jigglypuff or play 580 Matches *'Tyike Bulldog' unlockable-Clear Target Test with 30 Characters or play 590 matches *'Uniqua' unlockable-Clear Crystal Blast Smash with all Characters or play 600 matches *'Buzz Lightyear' unlockable-Complete Classic Mode with all Charcters or play 610 matches *'Sliver the Hedgehog' unlockable-Clear Event Match #45 Sonic's Adventure or play 620 matches *'Mewtwo' unlockable-Play 20 hours in vs Mode or play 630 matches *'Duckling' unlockable-Complete Home run Contest with all Characters or play 640 matches *'Jessie' unlockable-Clear Event Match #45 Wild Wild West or play 650 matches *'Nibbles Mouse' unlockable-Complete Classic Mode with Jerry Mouse or play 660 matches *'SpongeBob SqurePants' unlockable-Play Bokini Bottom 3 times or play 670 matches *'Danny Phantom' unlockable-Play vs Matches in Lazytown Village or play 680 matches *'Timmy Turner' unlockable-Play Target Test or Borad the Platform as Ness or Lucas or play 690 matches *'Patrick Star' unlockable-Play Bokini Bottom 10 times or play 700 matches *'Jet the Hawk' unlockable-Collect all 250 Trophies or play 710 matches *'Baby Peach' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Baby Mario or play 720 matches *'Baby Daisy' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Baby Luigi or play 730 matches *'Baby Rosalina' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode or play 740 matches *'Toon Zelda' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Zelda or play 750 matches *'Biker Waluigi' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Waluigi or play 760 matches *'Baby Rosalina' unlockable-Complete Event Match #50: Circle of Life or play 770 matches *'Dr. Eggman' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with any characters or play 780 matches *'Toon Shiek' unockable-Clear All-Star Mode with Shiek or play 790 matches *'Dr. Luigi' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode or All-Star Mode with Luigi or play 800 matches *'Rash' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with 12 characters or play 810 matches *'Baby Wario' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with Baby Mario or play 820 matches *'Baby Waluigi' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with Baby Luigi or play 830 matches *'Zitz' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with any characters or play 840 matches *'Chun-Li' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode or All-Star Mode with Ryu or play 850 matches *'Duck Hunt' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with 14 characters or play 860 matches *'Shantae' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with 27 characters or play 870 matches *'Kitty Softpaws' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with Ness or Lucas or play 880 matches *'Earthworm Jim' unlockable-Complete Event Match #57: Fib from Space or play 890 matches *'Superman' unlockable-Play bumblyburg 20 times or play 900 matches *'Biker Wario' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Wario or Play 910 matches *'Dora' unockable-Complete Classic Mode with Lucas or play 920 matches *'Sandbag' unlockable-Complete 100-Man Mode or play 930 matches *'Espio the Chaemleon' unlockable-Clear Target Test with Sonic, Tails or Knuckles or play 940 matches *'Spike Bulldog' unlockable-Clear Crystal Blast Smash with Fox or Falco or play 950 matches *'Roy' unlockable-Break the Targets or Board the Platforms with Marth or Ike or play 960 matches *'Balloon Fighter '''unlockable-play the Past Stages or play 970 matches *'Metal Sonic''' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with all Sonic Characters or play 980 matches *'Blue' unlockable-Complete Target Test or Board the Platform in 20 minutes hours or play 990 matches *'Chibi-Robo' unlockable-Complete Crystal Blast Smash with all characters or play 1000 matches Unlockable Stages *'Big Battlefield' unlockable *'Dream Land Test Beta '''unlockable *'Nintendo 2DS''' unlockable *'Playstation 3' unlockable *'Super NES Classic Edition' unlockable *'Flatzone X + 2' unlockable *'Spiral Mountain' unlockable *'Blue's Neighborhoods' unlockable *'Animal Rescue Santer' unlockable *'Dora's City' unlockable *'Backyard unlockable' *'Nintendo Land' unlockable Unlockable Past Stages *'Mushroom Kingdom III SSF2' unlockable *'Summit Brawl' unlockable *'Mario Curcit Brawl' unlockable *'Final Valley SSF2' unlockable *'Clock Town SSF2' unlockable *'Yoshi's Story Melee' unlockable *'Sky Sanctuary Zone SSF2' unlockable *'Desk SSF2' unlockable *'Core Shrine SSF2 '''unlockable *'Bomb Factory SSF2' unlockable *'Sliph Co. SSF2' unlockable *'Lake of Rage SSF2' unlockable *'Miiverse U' unlockable Unlockable Masterpieces *'Wrecking Crew''' (10/18/1985) unlockable *'Metrold' (8/21/1987) unlockable *'Zelda II The Adventures of Link' (10/11/1988) unlockable *'Dr. Mario' (12/1/1990) unlockable *'Super Mario Bros. 2' (8/13/1993) unlockable *'The Jungle Book' (4/15/1994) unlockable *'Toy Story' (12/31/1995) unlockable *'Kirby Super Star' (8/21/1996) unlockable *'Bomberman 64' (11/30/1997) unlockable *'Banjo-Kazooie' (6/29/1998) unlockable *'Banjo-Tooie' (11/21/2000) unlockable *'Blue's Clues: Blue's Alphabet Book' (1/30/2001) unlockable *'Shrek 2' (4/28/2004) unlockable *'The Incredibles' (9/28/2004) unlockable Unlockable Helpers *'Classic Eggman' unlockable *'Proygon-Z' unlockable *'Ricochet' unlockable *'Vector the Crocodile' unlockable *'MissingNo.' unlockable *'Dr. Eggman' unlockable *'S-cape' unlockable *'Mumbo Jumbo' unlockable *'Classic Metal Sonic' unlockable *'Vogue' unockable *'White Mage' unlockable *'Viewtiful Joe' unlockable *'Classic Amy' unlockable *'Stephanie' unlockable *'Tigger' unlockable *'Classic Voctor' unlockable *'Scamp' unlockable *'Baby Bowser' unlockable *'Mushu' unlockable *'Moogles' unlockable List of Muit-Man Characters *Colors Yoshi Team *Colors Birdo Team *Colors Toad Team *Colors Kirby Team *Figthing Polgyon Team *Fighting Wire Frames Team *Fighting Sihouette Team *Fighting Alloy Team *Fighting Mii Team List of Mode *Group *Solo *Online *Dalta *Options *Vault List of Group *Multiplayers *Twelve Players *Special Versus Mode *Tournament Mode *Arena Mode *Rules *Torney *Rotation *Names Arena Mode *Snadbag Ddogeball *Sandbag Soccer *Sandbag Basketball List of Solo *Classic Mode *Adventure Mode: Skidoo World of Discovery *All-Stars Mode *Event Matches *Stadium *Training List of Stadium *Break the Tragets *Board the Platforms *Crystals Blast Smash *Home Run Contect *Race to the Finish *Muti-Man Mode *Trophy Rush List of Muti-Man Mode *10-Man Mode *100-Man Mode *3-Minute Mode *15-Minute Mode *Burly Brawl Melee-Man Mode *Random-Man Mode *Fighitng Team-Man Mode *Rival-Man Mode *Endless-Man Mode *Cruel-Man Mode Team Battle *Red Team *Orange Team *Yellow Team *Green Team *Blue Team *Purple Team List of Spacial Versus Mode *Hiper: Giant / Tiny *Super Sudden Death: Vampire / Vengeance *Body: Metal / Clear Invisible *Single-Button: SSF1 / SSBC *Fixed Camera: SSBR / SNBM *Jet Engine: Dramatic / Turbo *All-Star Battle: Retro / Melee-Brawl *Damage: Freeze / Egg *Cambo: Sudden Death / Stamina *Tug of War: Vinci / Regen *Size: Mega / Mini *Head: Flower / Bunny *Lighting: Curry / Back Shield *So-Mo: Tail / Rocket Belt *Saltus: Screw / Reflect *Gravity: Heavey / Light *Speed: Slow / Fast *Camera: Fixed / Angled Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Upcoming Releases Category:Upcoming games